


RXO Presents: The Assassin’s Touch!

by Satchelfoot



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	RXO Presents: The Assassin’s Touch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).

RXO Productions presents: The Agent Carter Mystery Hour! Brought to you by Stark Auto Insurance! Thrill to the suspenseful adventures of the world’s greatest superspy! Her beloved Stan Rivers—known to us as Corporal America—may be gone forever, but Margaret Carter, under the command of her dashing new beau, David Suskind, combats international conspiracies for the Secret Registry of Secrets in New York City, Los Angeles, and beyond! Join Margaret in the very latest pulse-pounding episode: The Assassin’s Touch!

\---

**1948**

Peggy finds this note slipped under her door:

Peg dear,

I’m back in town. I’ve missed you dreadfully. Do let’s catch up soon. Call me at CY-42471.

Twenty minutes later, after a rapid and thorough search reveals nothing missing and nothing deadlier than herself in her apartment, Peggy dials New York Bell, keeping well away from the windows as the phone rings.

“New York Bell Company. How may I direct your call?”

“Rose, it’s me. I need you to come to my apartment, please.”

Rose’s voice betrays no surprise, nor does she say Peggy’s name. “That’s just fine, dear. Does your problem require urgent assistance?”

“I’m not in immediate danger. I just need you to come alone. Don’t tell _anyone_.”

“Sure thing, hon. We can have someone out there in an hour or less.”

“Thank you very much.”

“Uh-huh. Bye now.”

By the time Rose taps on her door, Peggy is deep into her second whiskey and soda. “Hallo, lovie. Please fix yourself a drink. I hope you had no trouble getting away?”

“Oh, no, I called in a favor from Betty Hill. Peggy, what’s going on? Are you all right?”

“Oh my goodness, no. I am absolutely not all right in the slightest. I need you to help me do something bloody stupid.” She hands over the note. 

Rose glances down, then up. “You cannot possibly tell me you are thinking of meeting with her. Calling, okay, maybe, but you’re not really going to go ‘catch up’ with her, are you?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. I told you it was something bloody stupid.”

“She’ll try to kill you. You’ll have to kill her.”

“As a matter of fact, I don’t think so. She still has information the SSR can use, and I believe I may be the one person in the world whom she would not harm.”

“Why on earth—?”

“Because she believes I’m her friend, which would make me her only friend. Now. I’m going to make the call. Are you with me?”

Rose sighs. “Yes. Of course. None of this makes any damn sense, but of course I’m with you.”

“Good. I need you.” Peggy dials CY-42471.

The phone on the other end picks up halfway through the first ring. “Hello, you.”

“Dottie. How did you know it was me?”

“Well, you’re the only person alive who has this number, silly. It’s not listed anywhere. It’s not registered with any phone company or government agency.”

“Really. _That_ must not have been cheap.”

“Mm, I wouldn’t know. The financial side always bored me. Anyway, how _are_ you? I haven’t seen you in ages. I’ve been so bored lately. If I don’t get a girls’ night in, a little heart-to-heart—why, who knows what I might do?”

“Well, if you’ll refrain from having too much fun for now, I would be happy to come fill you in on all the latest gossip.”

“Oh, _fabulous_! Just the two of us, okay? I love your friends, but they do always talk so much, and I so love our one-on-one time. And leave your tools at home, too—I have a complete set at my new place. No need to bring anything.”

“Understood. Where do I meet you?”

Dottie recites the address; Peggy writes it down and pushes it across the table to Rose.

“Meet me there tomorrow at 2. Oh, I can’t wait! Make sure to wear something comfortable. Mwah.” And Dottie hangs up.

Peggy thinks for a moment. “I’m to show up alone and unarmed,” she says. “If I fail to do either, Dottie will run, and she will escape, and she will most probably do more harm. As long as I keep her amused, she’s not hurting anyone else. Since it’s easier to ask forgiveness than permission, I must ask that you wait to tell Daniel until it’s to late to stop me.”

“And just how do you plan to get out of any of this in one piece?” Rose asks.

“I’m glad you asked. Here’s the plan.”

* * *

Peggy turns up at the agreed-upon residence the following afternoon in a small, loose-fitting blue dress. As promised, she is completely without backup or weapons. Just as she’s about to knock on the door, a voice comes from behind her.

“Peggy _darling_! I wasn’t sure you’d come!”

“Oh, I would hardly have missed it.”

“I’m so glad to hear it. Turn, please.”

Peggy turns around and lets Dottie pat her down. As expected, the circlet around her right thigh is discovered immediately.

“A tracking device, Peggy? Not unexpected, but hardly sporting. I told you, I want you _to myself_.” She throws the gadget with the flashing light into the bushes in front of the house.

“Well, you have me. What next?”

“Next I take you to my _actual_ new place. But of course you can’t know where that is, not just yet. So…” She purses her lips. “You recognize the color, right?”

“Of course. So that’s how it’s going to be?”

“Mm-hm. Pucker up.”

Peggy steps forward and unenthusiastically presses her lips to Dottie’s. She feels herself being caught quite gently as she loses consciousness. Peggy never would have thought that Dottie’s touch could be so soft.

* * *

She wakes up on a thick red comforter at the foot of a large bed in a nicely appointed room. Wood paneling, fashionable throw rugs, roaring fire. Hands tied behind her, ankles bound together. She tests the knots: not hard to get out of, just time-consuming and probably conspicuous. No surprises so far. 

Oh, there’s one surprise now: Dottie Underwood walking in stark naked to look at herself in a full-length mirror. Peggy clears her throat.

“_Oh!_” Dottie whips around, wide-eyed, but makes no effort to cover herself. “Gracious, I thought you’d be out for another half-hour at least. Hang on, I’ll be right back.” She returns in two minutes wearing a black catsuit. Peggy looks up at her quizzically.

“Oh, don’t judge. I’m trying something new.” Dottie drapes herself among several small cushions on a loveseat opposite the bed. “Now. How are you?”

“I’m quite well. Back in New York for the time being, as you know, and the SSR is making quite strong advances towards—”

“NO.” Dottie throws one of the cushions hard and it bounces off Peggy’s forehead.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Lying. You’re not well at all. For the sake of our friendship, I will refrain from throwing anything harder than these at you.” Dottie picks up another cushion. “But you must be honest with me. Heart-to-heart. Girls’ night in. _Truths_, Peggy, even the painful ones.”

“You… you want me to confide in you?” Of all the evening’s unpleasant possibilities, this is not one that had occurred to Peggy.

“Not necessarily. If you want, I can tell you all about how you’re doing. I’ve been back for months, you know. I’ve kept an eye on you. Yes, yes, I know all about you and Director Sousa,” she says, waving a hand at Peggy’s expression. “You’re adorable together. But that can only help so much.”

“Help what so much?”

The cushion flies from Dottie’s hand and hits Peggy in the stomach.

“Oof! You bloody—”

“You know damn well what. I know about Thompson, too. I know that nobody has any idea when or if he’ll wake up. I know the SSR is eating itself from the inside out with suspicion over who could have done it, because it sure as hell looks like an inside job. And I know _you_ are trying to take responsibility for all of it right onto your own shoulders because you are Peggy fucking Carter.”

Peggy would really like to be able to halt this conversation now. But there are ropes, and there are cushions, and Dottie can’t be stopped right now. “I can take care of myself and my job.”

“You certainly can’t. That’s why I reached out to you. You saved my life, Carter, so I need to at least try to save yours. You won’t last. You’re going to burn yourself out. Whatever you’ve got going on with Sousa won’t last with both of you running yourselves into the ground trying to find the shooter and keep your team from imploding. You need rest, Peggy, and _you need to talk to someone_.”

“And you’re saying that’s you?”

“What? No! Lord no. You need a psychotherapist, not a psychopath.”

A puzzled Peggy thinks for a long moment and says, “Just to be clear, Dottie, you drugged me and tied me up so you could throw pillows at my head and tell me to get professional help?”

“I tied you up for my own fun and safety. And because I missed you. You’re the only person left who understands me, the only one I can talk to. I love you.”

Dottie claps both hands to her mouth as if she’s just let slip a terrible blasphemy. Then she sighs heavily. “I love you, Peggy. I wasn’t planning to say it, but I do. I know you can’t love me back. I certainly know you can’t trust me, of course. I don’t even know if you can believe in my ability to love, now that you’ve seen me at work so many times. But I do love you. Dearly. And I couldn’t watch you tear yourself apart over your stupid government job.”

Peggy just looks at her for a moment. “Come here.” And then, as Dottie looks at her suspiciously, “I’m still tied up over here. You did a good job of that. I can’t attack you.”

Dottie comes over and sits on the floor, back braced against the bed. Peggy leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. “I can’t exactly thank you for this, because it has been very uncomfortable and I may get in trouble over it. But some of what you say is true and useful. I do blame myself for Thompson’s shooting and its aftermath. I don’t know how to stop. And so, yes, I will seek help with that. As for you and me, this may be the only tender moment we share for the rest of our lives. So remember it.” She leans forward again and this time just places her own forehead against Dottie’s. Dottie closes her eyes with a sigh and a soft smile.

A loud buzzing echoes through the isolated cabin. “That would be a perimeter alarm.” Dottie jumps up. “But I destroyed your tracking device.”

“Just one of them. You found the one on me, not the one in me.”

Dottie grimaces. “Clever girl. Next time I’ll give you a full cavity search.”

“Why would you—Oh! I did _not _ put it up there, idiot. I took it with a glass of water. I’ll pass it by tomorrow morning, but in the meantime you can’t take me anywhere the SSR can’t follow.”

Dottie picks up another cushion and, gently this time, playfully, lobs it at Peggy’s ass. "Oh, well. Time to go."

“Was that actually true, you being worried about me?” Peggy asks.

“Darling Peg, I haven’t told you a lie all week.” Dottie winks and blows her a kiss. “Except the thing about not expecting you to wake up as soon as you did. Now. I need you to be quiet and still while I get ready to go. There’s only one way that will happen.” She disappears briefly and comes back wearing Sweet Dreams again. “Until next time.”

“If there ever, ever is a next time.” But Peggy surprises Dottie by stretching up and kissing her deeply, even getting a little tongue in there. “I’ll understand if you do have to give me a cavity search next time,” she says as she drops off again. "You know, to be thorough. For… your own… safety.”

Dottie smiles, touches her lips, and runs to get ready.

* * *

Peggy gradually awakens to the muffled thump of a door being kicked in down the hall. She lies still, waiting for Daniel or someone to come in and untie her. Then her eyes shoot open because she realizes she’s already been untied. And tucked in. Peggy is now under the covers that she was lying on during the evening. The vase on the bedside table is filled with peonies.

“I’m in here,” she calls blearily, and hears the shouts of “Clear! Clear!” growing closer. Then the bedroom door slams open and Sousa bounds in with gun drawn. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know. I was out cold until a moment ago.”

“Did she hurt you?”

“No.” Peggy slumps back and looks over at the flowers with a fond smile. “No, not really. But I am more than ready to get back to work, Daniel.”

* * *

And so Margaret escapes deadly peril yet again, living to fight another day! Tune in tomorrow for a heart-rending answer to your most burning question: The Fate of Jim Tompkins! Will the intrepid SRS director survive his wounds? And who fired the nefarious shot? Betrayal, intrigue, and more, next time on the Agent Carter Mystery Hour!

An RXO Radio production.


End file.
